The argument and hurtful words
by Dues12
Summary: Po and Tigress aren't speaking to each other but why will the kung fu masters speak to each other ever again or will they rise up from this and find love with the help of their friends A series of one shots
1. The argument and hurtful words

A/N

Hi viewers managed to get some time free from coursework so here is a one shot story

**The Argument and Hurtful words**

"Hey Po" Monkey waved and smiled entering the kitchen

"Oh hey Monkey dinner is almost ready" Po smiled towards his best friend

"Yo Po how's the noodles coming along I'm starved!" Mantis groaned on cranes shoulder who simply shook his head and chuckled

"Be patient or you won't get any" Po teased

"Oh that is not nice Po, I like it" Viper giggles each master takes their normal seats waiting for the noodles to be finished then Tigress walks in Po looks at her for a split second before continuing to stir his noodles

"Hey Tigress saw you trashing up the gym again what your heat come early?" Mantis snickers as do Monkey and Crane

Tigress growls at him then looks at Po's back glaring before taking a seat

"No Mantis my heat isn't whats bothering me a certain panda is though but what do you expect after all he is just a child." She remarks crossing her arms taking her seat

"Oookayyy" Mantis raises an eyebrow

"It's ready" Po's cheery voice calls as he passes around five bowls of his fathers secret noodle soup leaving Tigress out

"Uh Po you missed Tigress" Viper pointed out smiling as if Po was making a joke

"Oh so I did." He shrugs his shoulders eating his noodles

"Well uh don't you think you should you know uh pour her a bowl?" Crane asked

"Oh I only made enough for five of us me and you guys oh I must have forgot about Tigress silly me" Po's words were heavy with sarcasm he didn't even look at Tigress or apologies

Tigress got up from her seat smiling and went over to Po's snacking cupboard and ripped the door off taking out the sweets, cookies and chocolate dumplings then sat back down and stuffing her face with all of them

"Oh mmm so good oh god so much better than Mr Pings noodle soup mmmm" Tigress licked her lips eating the food slowly and purposefully letting out soft purrs and groans of enjoyment and satisfaction

Po let a small growl escape his lips barely audible but kept a smile on his face taking his bowl to the sink his eyes dark with rage at the tiger when he turned his back before turning to the other masters and bowing "I think I am going to go meditate at the peach tree" Po's voice had hints of annoyance but it was also sweet and jolly just like his old self "bye guys" he ran from the room.

"Mmm Oh I think I am going to finish all these and sit in the training hall oh they are just delicious uhhh goodbye" She took all the food with her still stuffing her face as she left the kitchen

All the master looked at each other knowingly

"So anyone else think Po and Tigress had an argument?" Mantis asked jokingly letting a cheeky smile loose on his lips

"Mantis there is a time and a place for your jokes, this maybe the place but not the time!" Viper hissed

"Oh boy what has Po done now?" Crane shakes his head

"Hey it's not always Po's fault!" Monkey sticks up for his friend

They give him an unconvinced and knowing look

"OK OK so most of the time it's his fault...OK it's always his fault but I am sure it is not his fault this time." Monkey proudly states

"I guess the only way we are going to find out is by talking to them but not today, tomorrow morning." Viper stated getting a nod from all the masters before going to their rooms

Meanwhile at the peach tree

"Oh that fucking annoying selfish bitchy not cool kitty cat! How dare she take my night time snacks!" Po shouted punching a boulder cracking it "Thinks she is so much better than me she's like ohhh look at me I'm the hardcore super awesome Tigress I can do what I want because I'm so hardcory and in charge of the furious five that I don't need a reason to stuff my face and act like an over reactive two faced emotionally stunted male figure!" Po says this in a mocking female voice crossing his arms

In the training hall

"Oh that slobbish, idiotic, childish, fat bastard oh I hate him! How did he ever become the dragon warrior? He acts like a spoiled child, ooohhh Tigress I'm hungry, Tigress I don't want to do choirs, oh a dumpling sweet ohhh mmmmphhh phhh tttasm awesome, oh and my personal favourite cool a forbidden mirror which obviously Shifu has forbidden me to look at but I still do any way because I'm the heroic brave and totally amazing dragon warrior and I cause trouble were ever I go! Tigress growls using a mocking male voice putting her arms in her vest to make it look like she has a round belly

They then made their way to the barracks both mumbling how much they despised one another until they bumped into each other

Tigress growled glaring into Po's jaded green eyes which her returned to her fiery orange

"Watch where your going panda" she snarled out

"Oh how cliche it's always my fault your the one who is supposed to be able to sense me a mile off with that nose of yours" He poke her in the nose with a small teasing grin lased with anger

She bats his hand away and gets in his face"Don't push me panda the others aren't awake to save you" she growls low letting her fangs show

"tcch whatever kitten just stay the hell away from me and maybe I won't show you up" Po growled at her getting extremely close to her face almost touching muzzles

And they stayed like that for a while looking at each other with hate and malice and a small shade of something else which they couldn't figure out at the time as Tigress pushed Po away making him snarl as she stomped to her room and slammed the door Po followed suit going to his room and slamming the door before collapsing on their beds and falling asleep.

**The next day**

GONG!

The morning bell sounded prompting all the masters to take their positions "Good morning master" Everyone spoke clear and will authority Tigress glared at Po which he returned sticking his tongue out at her

"Good morning students, well done panda you have improved at getting up when your suppose too" Master Shifu chuckled

"Thank you master" Po bowed to him

"Excellent now get your breakfast we have a full day of sparring today."

Tigress let a huge evil smile cross her lips as she glared at Po who snarled at her challenging her master Shifu noticed this but shrugged it off as they were notorious rivals possibly just taunting each other but the rest of the masters looked sympathetically to Po who they feared they would never see again.

In the kitchen an uncomfortable silence played throughout the room as Po prepared breakfast, only eyes looked at one another and small nudges between the three male masters as if egging each other to speak first Viper rolled her eyes and took the first go

"So Tigress how did you sleep?" She asks sweetly

"Oh just lovely especially after all those delicious treats" She grinned replying just as sweetly

Po gripped the ladle tightly suppressing a growl but shivered with annoyance

"Oh good and you Po?"

"Oh I slept fine however I kept smelling this awful smell coming from Tigresses room wow she must let one loose phew she stunk worse than a skunk." Po smiled at viper

Mantis and monkey covered their mouths to stifle a laugh

Crane went wide eyed and looked at Tigress who kept a calm demeanor slightly tapping her claws on the table

"Oh um goood hehe so um are you two okay?" Viper asked cautiously

"Oh we are fine me and Tigress are the best of friends I even made her favorite" Po took a plate of the bench and placed it in front of Tigress "Tripe with tuna on." Po smiled evilly and Tigress nearly gagged she hated tripe and tuna so much she thought it was the most disgusting thing in the whole of china "Damn you panda!" She thought

Po went back to finish his noodle soup with a sense of pride

Tigresses eye twitched in annoyance "Oh tttthhis looks llovvely" she forces out with a twitchy smile

Everyone received their normal breakfast while Tigress ate the thing she hated most in the world hiding chokes and gags as moans and smiles of enjoyment, the four masters admired Tigresses guts as she kept eating the disgusting meal.

"JUST YOU WAIT PANDA YOUR DEAD WHEN WE BEGIN SPARRING!" Tigress growled in her thoughts finishing her breakfast.

After breakfast in the training hall

Po and Tigress went wild at each other trading blows, blocking and countering each other Tigress growled as she kicked Po in the stomach sending him flying into a pillar charging at him, Po quickly recovered pushing himself off the wall using his legs and arms striking Tigress with his belly launching her backwards on the floor snarling, Tigress got up to a smirking po who got into a fighting pose using his hand to make a bring it gesture she got into a pouncing position and with great speed charged towards po throwing a fist to his face which connected making Po stumbled before he threw a fist to her face knocking her back he connected another to her stomach causing her to gasp as air left her and he finished by doing a jumping roundhouse kick to the side of her face making her slide across the floor face let a low feral growl leave her lips getting up showing her fangs and releasing her claws she roared at Po charging him swinging a clawed hand to the top of his eye and clawing downward causing Po to scream in pain as blood flowed out from his eye lid.

"TIGRESS!" Shifu shouted at his daughter horrified as did the other masters before rushing to Po

"Tigress, Po is your ally not your enemy you do not seriously hurt him!" Shifu poked her in the chest with Oogway's staff

"Whatever he had it coming!" She growled looking at her father with pure anger

Shifu gasped before frowning "If you think that then your no better than Tai Lung or Shen"

Tigress face dropped looking hurt

"Get out! You are to stay in your room until you are ready to apologize and this trail of thought has ceased!" He slammed the staff into the ground and his voice was full of rage that demanded obedience

Tigress quickly pounced out of the hall and starts crying at her fathers words "Po was right I am a monster." she thought on her way to her room

In Vipers room

Viper gently cleaned Po's eye of blood before placing some healing herbs on it causing Po to wince as it stung a little before she wrapped a cloth around his eye

"There you will have to wear this for the next two weeks I'm afraid your lucky the claw marks are deep but your eye is not damaged but their are going to be some nasty claw marks on your eyes when it comes of ashame you had a cute face." Viper giggles

Po just looks down sad and sighs "Thank you viper."

"Po what is going on with you and Tigress?" She asks quickly changing from sweet and innocent to demanding and strict

"I don't know..."

"Don't give me that Po what is going on!?" Viper shouted scaring Po

He sighed "It was two days ago"

Flashback

Po is balancing him self on top of a pillar in the training hall having weight on his arms and on one leg

"Gah how does Tigress do this ahhh it hurts" Po whines

"Kyaaaa" Tigress kicks the pillar Po is on top off causing him to start to wobble

"wooah wooooah woah" Po starts to hop to the edge flinging his arms and then falls

"AAAAAA" Tigress looks up to late and Po lands on her "OOOOOOWWWW" They both groan before Tigress growls

"GET OFF ME PO!"

"Oh Tigress I'm sorry" he quickly gets off her and goes to help her but she pushes him away and into the pillar snarling

"DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!?"

"Tigress I said I was..."

"SORRY I KNOW BUT SOMETIMES THAT JUST DOESN'T WORK THIS IS THE FIFTH FUCKING TIME YOU IDIOT!" she shouts and Po has had enough he pushes her away

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T KICK THE PILLAR I WOULDN'T HAVE FELL WOULD I KITTY!" He shouts at her

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME KITTY OH I SAID IT AGAIN CAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE A BIG WHINY OVER REACTING PUSSYCAT KITTY!"

"WELL I WOULD RATHER BE THAT, THAN AN ABSOLUTELY FAT UGLY SLOBBISH FUCKING LOSER WHO STILL CARRIES ACTION FIGURES."

"OH YEAH WELL IT'S BETTER THAN BEING AN EMOTIONALLY STUNTED, HEARTLESS, STUCK UP, BITCHY M M MONSTER!" Po screamed out panting in full rage

Tigress began shaking and quivering in anger and sorrow she hated being called a monster tears threatened to spill

She growled low "Don't ever speak to me again" and walked off

"Fine by me Tigress I don't need to talk to you" Po huffed out

Back in the present

Viper sat there absolutely speechless

Po stood up leaving the room "Don't try and make us friends again because it's not happening ever"

"Po tell me this then" viper turned her head "do you still love her?"

Po gasped and turned slowly looking at her "how did..."

"We always knew after Shen we knew you loved her now answer my question" Viper demanded looking sympathetic

Po growled "Well I don't anymore" and he left slamming the door

1 month later

Tigress had apologized to Po but that was it he started to give her noodles again but they didn't speak to each other for the entire month crime had been low and nothing much happened Po had the bandage removed and 4 long claw marks were now on his face actually making him look more badass sadly that could also be said for his personality he became cold and distant spending all his time training as did Tigress punching ironwood trees then swapping with Po in the hall.

Shifu, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey were tired off their behavior

in the kitchen

"I want the Po we know and love back." Monkey announced slamming his fist on the table

"And Tigress too" Mantis jumped in

"Hear hear" Viper and Crane said

"Yes students I want my daughter back to normal as well as Po but they will not talk to each other so how shall we do it?"

"I say we force them to talk to each other" Mantis jumped on the table striking a kung fu pose

"Mantis Po and Tigress are extremely strong now there strength almost matches one another you would be squished like a bug literally." Monkey chuckled

"But we can force them a different way." Crane smirked looking at Viper

"When my mam and dad fought they locked each other in a room by themselves to settle the argument."

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Shifu smiled

"Hey Viper who won the arguments?" Monkey asked

"Hehe my mam she would kick the crap out of him until he saw her way."

"200 ALMOND COOKIES SAYS PO IS DEAD BY NOON!" Mantis shouts

"400 SAYS HE IS ONLY SLIGHTLY HURT" Monkey joins the bet

"1000 ALMOND COOKIES SAYS THEY MAKE UP AND BECOME LOVERS" Viper shouts

"I'M WITH VIPER" Crane and Shifu shout

After the meeting

PO PO COME QUICK DANGER IN THE PALACE! MONKEY SCREAMS

"OK LETS GO" Po follows Monkey to a giant steel door

"Behind here" monkey points opening the door

"whataaaa" Po fly kicks in the room to find Tigress in a corner "wha.." The door slams shut and a bolt is placed over the door locking it for good

Po punches and kicks the door growling "MONKEY LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Save your strength panda it won't work I already tried" Tigress huffs out

Po looks at her annoyed kicking the door again before sitting in the opposite corner to Tigress

"Great locked in a room with the last person I want to talk to" Po mumbles

Tigress snarls at him "The feelings mutual."

"Good" Po retorted

Tigress stood up crossing over to him Po stood tall now a lot taller and muscular than before meeting her in the middle Po glared down at her Fiery orange eyes and she glared into his Jaded green making eye contact again for a month

"This is your fault panda!"

"No its your fault kitty!"

They looked over each other for a while studying the new forms

Po now wore a black and white vest in the symbol of yin and yang with a gold belt and black kung fu pants he had discarded his sandals all together walking around bare foot she could see the many bulges of new muscle and was impressed at how much he changed she thought he was handsome before but he looked amazing now

Tigress now wore a long white kung fu shirt with a red belt and gold pants she had grown her hair long and let it hang giving her a more feminine look Po thought she looked beautiful and liked this new look for her but he remembered what she called him and started hating her again.

Tigress then looked at Po's marked eye where she clawed him and felt a sharp pain in her heart she felt horrible as the words of her father played again in her head before she felt Po push her away she looked at him pissed showing her fangs

"Don't push me panda!"

"Then stay away from me kitty!"

Tigress punched Po knocking him to the floor where he sweep kicked her legs making her fall he quickly got on top and pinned her hands above her head growling down to her which she returned kicking him in the royal dumplings causing him to scream like a girl as she pushed him off backing away from him,Po clutched his royal dumplings like his life depended on it groaning in pain.

"Sneaky bitch" He growled getting up leaning against the wall

"Arrogant bastard" She growled back

He looked at her again and sighed sliding down the wall tired and trying to calm down

Tigress started to take deep and calm herself before chuckling

"What's so funny?" Po asked

"Us arguing like a married couple" she snorted harboring the idea with fake disgust in truth that day Tigress was furious because she started to realize she loved Po and she was afraid that's why she lashed out at him because she was scared but it stung when she was called a monster anyone else could have called her it but to hear it from the man she loved broke her heart.

"Hehe yeah your right" Po smiled at her a little admiring her beauty once more he loved her new look he was happy that she let her hair grow and started to look more feminine his heart began to ache again he lied to viper when he said he didn't love her anymore he was just so angry that he didn't want to be near her it hurt when he was called those names by her more than being called it by the enemy and he regretted calling her a monster because she wasn't she was the most beautiful, strong and intelligent woman in the world who cared in her own way.

They just sat taking quick glances at each other now and again for 10 straight minutes

Tigress groan "Will you just apologies already so we can go!"

"Me apologies? what about you huh?"

"Well your the man so you apologies first!" Tigress growls getting up

"In what book or scroll did you read that bullshit!? Po got up pissed off stomping over to Tigress who stood her ground

Po stopped in front of Tigress looking at her angered face before looking in her eyes one lat time Po lost his mask and let a tear fall before smashing his lips on Tigresses she gasped and her eyes went wide from the sudden contact but she soon melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss opening her mouth so his tongue could slip i they battled for dominance as Po kissed Tigress with full force pushing her to the wall with a groan from her she then moaned as Po grabbed her ass and wrapped an arm around her waist she purred after 5 minutes of kissing he released her lips panting

He smiled "I'm sorry"

Tigress pecked his lips and said "I'm sorry too and I love you Po I didn't mean anything from that argument.

Po smiled became weak " I am so so sorry for calling you a monster because your not you are the most beautiful woman in the world and I love you too." He kissed her again slowly and passionately which Tigress gladly accepted letting tears run down from her eyes as Po released her lips again she whispered in his ear "you know I read somewhere that make up sex is very very good." She smiles seductively kissing his ear and nipping it

He moans before nuzzling her neck planting small kisses on her neck and soft bites she purrs softly gasping as he squeezes her as before licking her neck up to her ear whispering "then this is gonna be the best day of your life." With that said she pushed him down on the ground getting on top and kissed his lips hungrily letting him unbutton her shirt.

Outside the door

"Do you think they made up?" Monkey asks

"YES PO YES!" Tigress screams in pleasure inside

The masters blush and Shifu faints

"1000 cookies please" Viper half smiles

The end

A/N

Well what did you think review and fav I might make this a series of one-shots not sure

This is dues 12 signing off


	2. Broken hearts

A/N Hi everyone I decided to make this a one shot series so here is another story

**Broken hearts and fighting for love**

Tigress was running to the palace, tears in her eyes, her heart broken she had just seen her boyfriend Leon a gold lion with black main mating with Song.

Her heart ached as she entered the palace "Why? why did he do!? That fucking heartless bastard he can go rot in hell along with that Slut!" She growled through teary eyes as she entered the training hall to once again release her anger on some unsuspecting targets.

Po was deep in thought by the peach tree as usual eating the peaches he let a long sigh leave his lips "I should have told her how I felt but I'm glad she is ha..." Po's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash from the training hall, he quickly got up and went to investigate he had an idea of who it was "So much for being happy must have had a lovers spat" He thought opening the door to see a training dummy being kicked towards him.

"WAHAHAHAA!" He waved his arms frantically before ducking letting it fly over his head " Whoa she is really pissed at him" He thought

"PO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Tigress snarled at him

"Um I came here to uh train that's all hehe" He scratched the back off his head nervously as he closed the training hall doors before turning back around

Tigress glared at him before getting a payback idea "If Leon can fuck Song then I'll fuck Po lets see how he likes that!"

Tigress let a seductive smile grace her lips and a playful pout as she advanced to Po swaying her hips "Aw Po is that all you came here for?" She winked at him

Po froze "Did she just wink at me and what's with that pout and her hips?" Po thought "Um Tigress are you OK?"

"Oh I'm fine I just couldn't help but notice how handsome you look today that's all" She purred now standing in front of him meeting his shocked jaded green eyes grazing her tail of his legs slowly running a finger in circles on his chest

"Uhhh th thank you um well it's uh ggggetting late so maybe I shoulllldn't train" Po stuttered out going bright red around the cheeks as he looked into her flawless fiery orange eyes

Tigress just purred and started to nuzzle his neck before whispering in his ear "Are you sure? I could use a hand with some positions I know." She grasped his hand placing it on her hip then she started to lick his neck slowly Po shivered from the contact of her warm tongue on his neck but he pulled away

"Tigress what are you doing!?" Po rushed out taking his hand off her hip and backing away "You have a boyfriend you shouldn't mpphh" Po was cut of as Tigress kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down slipping her tongue into his mouth Po's eyes were the size of dinner plates he was kissing the girl he had a crush on since he was a teenager and she tasted like heaven, Po soon gave into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist and battled her tongue for dominance she moaned for 10 straight minutes they kissed before releasing Po flushed from his first kiss ever and happy but then he remembered Leon and released her waist Tigress looked at him before releasing his neck letting her hands rest on his chest

"What's wrong?"

"Tigress we shouldn't do this I mean Leon..." Tigress put her finger on his mouth stopping him

"Just shut up and kiss me" Po pulled away from her Tigress was shocked

"Tigress what is going on?" He asked glaring at her

"Nothing Po I just.." She tried to seduce him again

"TIGRESS YOU LOVE LEON SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Po shouted at her

Tigress was beyond shocked now she was furious how dare the panda shout at her

"FINE YOU WANNA KNOW LEON IS FUCKING SONG RIGHT NOW!" tears were in her eyes as she shouted at the panda

Po looked at her she looked so hurt his heart ached but then he caught on to why she was flirting with him

"So you thought you would seduce me and get me to sleep with you?" Po asked his voice was low and full of anger and hurt

Tigress gasped before lowering her head in shame and she turned away

"ANSWER ME TIGRESS!" He shouted his voice shaking a little as tears threatened to spill

Tigress growled her anger was getting the better off her she turned back to him getting in his face

"YES PO THAT'S ALL I WANTED YOU FOR A QUICK FUCK I MEAN REALLY DID YOU THINK ANY GIRL WOULD WANT SUCH A FUCKING DISGUSTING FAT PANDA LIKE YOU!?" She screamed at him but then realized what she had said and backed away

Po felt his heart crack, he raised his mouth in an angered snarl to the tiger

"Well clearly I am not the only one someone doesn't want" He turned around to leave

"Po wait I'm..." Tigress couldn't finish as Po exploded

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ARROGANT EMOTIONLESS SLUTTY MONSTER!" He then ran out of the training hall crying

Tigress remained frozen as she started to cry she fell on her knees the flood gates opening to a turmoil of emotion locked away she had insulted her best friend to the extent of his rage and probably destroyed the only thing she had left that was perfect for her to get her back on her feet "Why? why am I so selfish!?" She punched the floor hard making a hole before huddling into a ball and crying herself to sleep.

Po was in his room rage boiling inside off him he started punching the walls and destroying his room

"How could she say that to me?" another punch "Who is she to say that no one wants me!?" He grabbed a small table and hurled it into a wall "How dare she think she can just use me that fucking slut" He weakly punched the wall before leaning against it, again tears flowed from his eyes, there was blood on his knuckles, his room a total mess he slid down the wall sitting on the floor "I loved her" he whispered before closing his eyes and cried until he fell asleep.

In the morning

Gong! The morning bell rung

"Good morning master" Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper responded to master Shifu before looking at Po's and Tigresses rooms

"Uh that's weird." Mantis said

"Well for Po it's not but for Tigress it is." Crane pointed out

"Po, Tigress the bells went!" Monkey called but received no response

"Okay" Viper slithered to Tigresses door to find an empty room "Where is she?" Viper asked

Shifu sighed "She probably went to do some early training in the hall, Panda! Wake up!" Shifu demanded opening the door to Po's room and gasped looking at the destruction

"Oh my god Po's been kidnapped!" Monkey shouted

"Oh god" Viper gasped seeing blood on the walls

They then all sniffed up as the scent of Mr Pings famous noodle soup flooded there noses they rushed to the kitchen to find Po stirring the pot of noodles

"Oh there you are god Po you scar..." Viper stopped as she noticed Po's bandaged hands "Po what happened to your hands" She asked slithering over looking concerned

Po just kept stirring not even acknowledging her

"Po buddy are you okay?" Monkey grabbed his shoulder

Po sighed "I'm fine everyone." He stated in a cold voice

"Po we saw your room what's wrong?" Shifu asked showing a little concern

"I was angry okay."

"About what?" Shifu raised an eyebrow

"If its all the same master I don't want to talk about it" Po glared at him and the four before calming "Noodles are done, I'm not hungry so go ahead and eat it." He walked out the kitchen to see Tigress about to enter he looked at her for a second with hateful eyes before barging past her knocking her shoulder.

Tigress looked at the panda who walked away feeling a sharp pain in her heart as she looked at the now destroyed panda she turned and entered the kitchen

"Tigress oh thank god Po is acting weird he's..." Viper began

"I know." She took her normal seat

"Oh good wait how do you know?" Viper inquired all the masters sat down and looked at her

"Because it's my fault I was angry." She started to tear up everyone gasped they had never seen Tigress like this

"What happened?" Shifu asked holding his daughters hand

She sniffed up trying to suppress her tears "I went to Leon's house to pay him a visit but when I got there I heard moaning coming from inside so I went in not knocking and then I went to his room where I heard it coming from and I opened his door to see him having sex with Song." She cried Shifu was pissed off he was going to rip his nuts off when he found him

"I ran away not saying anything just crying until I reached the training hall I then started to release my anger and then I heard the door open I thought it was Leon so I kicked a dummy to the door hoping to hit him but it was Po and then I I." She shook her head feeling disgusted with herself

"You did what sister?" Viper asked

"I tried to seduce him make him sleep with me to get back at Leon, I kissed him and he returned it but then he backed away saying we shouldn't be doing this and he asked why saying that I loved Leon and why was I doing it? He shouted at me and I was angry so I told him."

"Oh okay so Po stopped you that's good." Shifu praised him

"But then he caught on and worded my plan asking me if that was true I turned away from him and he shouted again for me to answer him I turned back and I told him that all I wanted him for was a quick fuck and that no girl would want him ever and I called him Fucking disgusting fat panda."

Tigress finished putting her hands on her face crying so hard it hurt.

All the masters looked at her in shock and Viper was pissed

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" She screamed with venom

All the men backed away in fear they knew angering Tigress was bad but Viper can be even worse.

Tigress shook her head lifting it "I don't..."

"DIDN'T YOU KNOW HE LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!" Viper was furious at Tigress but she covered her mouth at that letting out light gasp

Tigress froze "What?" she asked whimpering

Viper sighed "He told me he loved you and that he has since he first set eyes on you when he was a teenager."

Tigress gasped and her heart lifted a little "He did but why didn't he.."

"He was afraid you wouldn't return his love plus you were with Leon and he loved you enough to let you be happy." Viper said soothingly

Tigress let more tears fall as her heart was combating the feelings of joy and sadness

"Oh Po I'm so sorry." she felt viper hug her

She whispered in her ear "Tell him that." she smiled as Tigress got up and rushed to the training hall

"Okay place your bets." Mantis jumped on the table smacking down 20 almond cookies

Meanwhile in the hall

Po was smashing through the course destroying the crocodile spiked dummies, dodging flames and jumping through spiked hoops he was sweating by the end as he finished having done it twice already, he heard the door open over his own panting and stood tall turning to face the door to see Tigress.

"Hey" She said with a weak smile po ignored her getting into a push up position

Tigress sighed entering and closing the door locking it with a loud click Po looked over hearing the sound letting a low growl leave his lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked getting up and looking at the tiger

Tigress said nothing as she turned around glaring at him walking down the steps cracking her knuckles, Po let a small dark grin cross his lips as he cracked his neck.

"Oh so the kitty wants to play or should I say the slut?" He snarled

Tigress said nothing just getting into her kung fu position as did Po they stood there for 2 minutes waiting jaded green burning into Fiery orange Po growled before launching at her going for a swift kick to the stomach which Tigress dodged sending a punch to his face which he grabbed quickly in his paw as he turned before throwing his own which Tigress grabbed in her fist they began to push forward trying to pin one another growling the whole time before kicking each others stomachs hard forcing them to stumble backwards and gasp.

Tigress finally spoke "I know Po" she panted out

"Know what?" Po asked charging at her before thrusting his palm forward full force which Tigress blocked her feet sliding across the floor slightly from the force she winced before saying

"That you love me!" She shouted kicking him in the side causing him to growl in pain before grabbing it and throwing her into a pillar hard She screamed in pain as she collapsed to the floor holding her chest

"You mean I used to love you" Po growled as he grabbed her by her head fur and picked her up kneeing her in the stomach hard once then twice before she blocked it getting out off the hold and pinning him against the pillar punching his face and stomach as she growled

"You..still...do...you...idiot!" Tigress roared between punches he grabbed her paws and headbutted her hard disorienting her as he kicked her leg then waist and finally back kicked her face sending her flying to the back wall creating a huge giant crack she groaned and growled

As Po spat out some blood "No I don't and I never will"

Tigress pulled herself from the wall leaving a Tigress shaped hole before snarling "Oh I know you still love me Po and... I love you too!" She announced shocking Po but he kept his mask it was true he hated her but a feeling in his heart wouldn't let him stay that way he still loved her but he kept up his lie "I don't care!" He growled

She smirked "Oh I will get you to confess because I am going to kick the ass off of you until you do."

"Bring it kitty." P o challenged

3 hours later

Po punched Tigress face and Tigress punched Po's, blood spat from their lips as they connected before they backed away falling on there backs groaning and panting they were both badly bruised and had cuts on them the pain was excruciating but they both got up slowly growling at each other

"Had... Had.. Enough Tigress!" Po scoffed getting on shaky legs leaning against a pillar panting

"Not... On your life...Panda!" getting into a kung fu position for a sec then collapsing forward a little holding her knees panting they looked into each others eyes and Po couldn't help it he loved her, she hurt him so bad but he wanted her, needed her.

Po got into his pose and waited

Tigress wanted him to stop she loved him for a long time but she was scared that he would laugh at her so she dated Leon because he was kind but that went down the drain she loved him and he broke her heart and she broke the heart off Po which she regretted but she had to fight him to get him to stop.

Tigress threw a fist and fell into Po's trap who grabbed her arm and spun her into a pillar growling in her face, she just groaned weak now and sore but then she felt something a hand on her cheek and it tilted her head up she looked into Po's eyes and gasped as she saw lust, she felt his other hand run down her perfect curves to her hip stopping there, he grinned at her before crashing his lips down on hers getting a squeal of surprise that he took advantage of and delved his tongue into her mouth easily making her tongue submit to his will he tasted the blood in her mouth from their fight he had to admit he was aroused.

Tigress stared into Po's eyes with shock as he wrapped a hand around her waist pulling her into his chest deepening the kiss causing her to moan she soon closed her eyes as did Po, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tail around one of his legs pulling him closer tasting the blood in his mouth mixing with hers making it very arousing.

Po smiled at the tigers willingness and felt more adventurous the hand that was on her hip stealthily move to the perfect curvature of her ass and her Tigress purr as he squeezed it before he felt a sharp nip on his lips forcing him to leave her mouth he let a playful growl leave his lips.

"Say it" She mewled

He smiled "I love you."

"Good." She kissed him again grinding against him with a smile before breaking it her eyes darkened as her lust set in "Now how about I give you the best apology ever." She growled seductively biting his ear

Po smiled raising his hand from her waist to her vest undoing a button at a time kissing her neck "Hell yes" he growled biting her neck marking her Tigress squealed before biting Po's getting a growl from him.

He thought "TO HELL WITH BUTTONS!"

He pulled off her neck pushing her ruffly against the pillar ripping her vest of kissing her like no tomorrow she purred at his ferocity before pushing him away jumping up on his waist wrapping her legs around his waist forcing him to the ground devouring his mouth then releasing slowly biting his lip and sitting up getting a claw and cutting her wraps "Your mine now panda!" She growled

Outside the hall

"Hey he dead yet?" Mantis asked

"Oh Gods yes Po!" Tigress screamed in pleasure

"Oh Tigress!" Po growled in pleasure

Shifu's eye twitched a little "HE IS DEAD WHEN HE IS FINISHED!" He shouted

The end

A/N Well you know what to do review, Fav and follow

Dues 12 signing off


End file.
